I'll Carry You Off
by Kitsune1978
Summary: The story is inspired by Seiya's line "I'll carry you off right after the concert". Usagi and Seiya pairing, the summary inside.


Summary:

After Three Lights' final concert Usagi is kidnapped by some men. Seiya rescues her but she doesn't know that it was him who planned that all. Seiya is possessed by the dark power – someone (I have no idea, who oO) cast a spell on him (if you watched Fushigi Yuugi OVA you should know what kind of spell I mean ;) For those who didn't watch it yet (are there any?), that spell pushes out the pent-up feelings and turnes the one into his most wicked self.

The fic is inspired by Seiya's line "I'll carry you off right after the concert".

Some people requested the sequel to my fic "Seiya And Usagi's The Darkest Thoughts". This one wasn't meant to be the sequel, but you can take it as it was :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I'll Carry You Off**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi watched the last concert of Three Lights with her mind twisted. Having listened to the "Shooting Star", she could still see Seiya's eyes from before an hour, so sad, so dead because of her. He admitted to be in love with her explicitly, smiling at her serenely and comforting her, even though he was the one who needed to be comforted the most. His strength was amazing, but despite of that the gut-wrenching feeling of causing such a grief to her dear friend remained. God, how much she wanted to be so strong, so confident, so self-contained. If she was, she wouldn't let him approach her so close, fall into her soul so deeply, touch every string of her heart. If she was stronger, she would push him away from the beginning. But she wasn't.

Mamoru was still the king of her heart, no doubt, even if he disappeared like a mist. Two months of being left lonely and puzzled by his silence couldn't make Usagi stop loving him. So she decided to give Seiya understand that he is just a friend, even if it wasn't the entire truth.

Watching him singing on the stage, beneath the dazzling glow of the spotlights, gave her heart an unusual quiver. Usagi was aware that their relationship had to be finished not only to rescue Seiya from **a **heartbreak, but her as well. With every moment she was nearer and nearer to falling for him. She refused to examine her true feelings, afraid of things she could discover if she did. Seiya became the one of her dearest friends, like Rei, Minako and the others, but there was one thing which differed him from them definitely. He was the most handsome, the kindest, the gentlest and the most uncommon man she has ever met, even comparable to Mamoru.

The lights died out at last, the concert was over. Three Lights came down from the stage and went to their backstage room. Kakyuu joined them, after saying goodbye to Earth Senshi. Usagi didn't move at all, people were passing by, making for the entrance, but she couldn't do anything.

"Let's go", Haruka grabbed Usagi's shoulder, ignoring her cheerless face, "We'll give you a lift."

Usagi nodded, not uttering a word. She followed her guardians submissively yet her eyes were still fixed on the door, where Seiya vanished few minutes ago. She was breathing heavily as if the rock of sorrow was placed upon her chest, crushing her lungs and taking her breathe away. She almost believed that if she had stayedthere a minute longer, Seiya would have come to her and things would be the way they were recently.

They reached the car park at last and Haruka took out the keys. Then Usagi tottered back.

"Would you let me go home by myself?", she asked shyly, wondering why did she have to ask her friends instead of following her free will.

"No way", Haruka opened the door, "The enemy could be near."

"I can't sense enemy's presence. Besides, I want to be alone, truly. Please", Usagi intertwined her fingers like a guilty little girl.

Michru put out her Deep Aqua Mirror.

"In fact there is not any hostile move around", she agreed, "But we can't let you wander around without any protection."

"The quicker you'll get in a car, the quicker you'll be at your house", Haruka was impatient.

"Please...", Usagi shook her head, feeling the flood of tears pushing out, knowing that if she yields that time, she will have to obey their commands always from now on.

Her Senshi exchanged gazes. Haruka could see that Michiru was about to soften and yield to Usagi's request.

"Okay", sea-haired woman sighed, "But go straight home, right?"

"Of course", Usagi smiled bitterly, "Of course I will."

"You left me nowhere to go", she thought, "Because I can't find any comfort with you from now on, my former friends. You tore him out from my heart like a flower which fed my will to go on. How can I survive now?"

Usagi started slowly towards her house, accompanied by two pairs of anxious eyes, not saying 'goodbye' nor anything like that. All she wanted was to be alone at last, to gather all her strength for an upcoming battles, knowing that Fighter will never support her again. They were separated definitely and for some reason she felt like losing all her friends at the same time.

"I can't stand being by myself!", her own words echoed through her mind, recalling the memory of her and Seiya on the school rooftop.

She already disappeared behind the corner, when Haruka uttered at last.

"Michiru, that wasn't okay."

"Haruka..." the Goddess of the Sea shook her head, "We're about to lose her trust and her friendship. Don't make things worse."

"But--", the sandy-haired woman growled.

"No buts!", Michiru got in the car, "Don't you understand that she considers us her enemies now? Just let her be. When Seiya leaves she realizes that her true friends are us, not Starlights. Be patient and wait."

Usagi, unaware of that discussion behind her back, was already reaching her house when she heard the enraged screech behind her back and then the quick footsteps. Someone grasped her from behind and put the piece of cloth on her mouth and nose, making her gasp with fright. She could feel the odd scent of chemicals and after a minute of writhing and flinging she gave up and fell unconscious.

The awakening was awful. Her head was about to explode from an ache and she had a sour-bitter taste in her mouth, almost making her vomit. When she managed to open her eyes at last, the first thing she saw was the shadow above her, the shadow of someone leaning over her. Struck by the panic, she grabbed her brooch... but the brooch wasn't there, all what was left was the bow on her chest, and she crumpled it with flickering mind.

"Don't worry, you're safe", the voice stated calmly. Bewildered Usagi recognized that voice at once.

"Seiya!", she darted up, "What's--"

"Shhh, you should lie now", he caught her arms and gently made her lay down, "Isn't your head spinning?"

"Thinking of it, it is", Usagi whined with her eyes closed, "I feel terrible."

"I'll bring you some water."

She heard his slinking footsteps and forced her eyelids to open. The room was unknown to her, yet comfortable and tasteful.

"Where are we?", she asked when Seiya went back with a glass, "What happened to me?"

"Not so quickly", he chuckled, "Won't you thank me for saving you?"

"You saved me from those people?", Usagi clasped her hands together, "How?"

"Well, it's a long story to tell. When I found out that you were lost, I took the car and drove around like crazy", he stroked her forehead, "Until I sensed you. Then I got you back from them."

"Did you kill them?", her eyes widened.

"Always so kind", Seiya shook his head, "I was about to kill, but I came to my senses and just kicked them pretty hard."

"Who were they?", Usagi rested on her elbows, "Why did they kidnap me?"

"I have no idea, maybe they were Galaxia's servants", Seiya shrugged, "Anyway I taught them a lesson."

"That's possible...", she nodded slowly, "But tell me, where are we?"

"I brought you to my house", Seiya made a circle with his hand proudly, "Isn't it nice?"

"It is... yours? Your own?", Usagi's jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I have few nice places like that one, quiet and not known by anyone, where I can prevent myself from any eyes spying on me. Fortunately it was very close to where I've found you", Seiya answered with negligent voice.

"Thank you...", Usagi murmured weakly, realizing that she has never thought about Seiya as the very rich man, "I'll never be able to thank enough."

"You're tired", Seiya covered her with the blanket, "Get some rest. I'll take care of everything."

"Yes...", she mumbled, wrapping herself with the blanket, "Girls should know where am I. They are probably dying from worry. I'm sorry I was such a trouble..."

"Sleep", he whispered, "Everything will be okay."

When she woke up, it was evening. The setting sun lit upon the house and looked into the room. She heard a tiny sigh near and turned her head to realize with shock that Seiya was sleeping by her side.

"Oh no!", she moved back with pounding heart, "Why is he...?"

His face was very serene, soothed by the tender stroke of realm of hisdreams. Incredible, extraordinary face, nestled down on the small pillow, surrounded by the raven curls. Usagi felt a bit mesmerized and fought against her longing for touching his long silky strands. Seiya rolled over and opened his eyes slowly, stretching himself and yawning.

"That was good", he glanced at Usagi, "And you? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes", she started, willing to clear things up, "But... why were you sleeping here, with me?"

"Sleep with you? I would like to, very much!", he laughed and winked, making her blush and taking away the words she wanted to say, "So if you had a good sleep, we can eat something. Aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head and her stomach made a long, loud noise. Usagi grabbed it with embarrassment and looked aside, rubbing her feet against the carpet.

"Apparently you are", Seiya giggled, "In that case I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen."

He was ready to go away, when Usagi's hand climbed from her stomach upwards on her chest and she grew mournful.

"They stole my brooch...", she whispered, touching the bow of her school uniform, "I can't transform now..."

Seiya put a hand on her shoulder, kissed the top of her head lightly and moved back at once.

"We can't help it, but I hope we'll find it. I'm sure we'll find it since you're feeling better. Don't worry, I'm with you."

"I'm sorry for being such a burden...", Usagi's head hung down gloomily.

"I wish I had such a burden for the rest of my life, Odango", Seiya went into the kitchen, leaving her confused. She followed him, wondering how to avoid another jokes.

"Did you call Rei, or someone else?", Usagi decided to turn the conversation into a safe direction, "Will they come here?"

"Unfortunately, my cell phone ran down", Seiya answered, setting the table, "We have to wait until the delivery boat arrives. It won't be long."

"A day?", Usagi felt a little brush of anxiety.

"No", he shook his head, taking the food from the fridge.

"Two days?", she begged.

"Three", he poured a tea into her cup and made a gesture asking her to come and take a seat at the table.

"What?", she sweat dropped, "Three days?"

"Yes, if the storm isn't in the way", Seiya frowned, "What is it, Odango? You look frightened."

"No-No, nothing, just nothing...", Usagi mumbled, looking around frantically.

"Come on", he chuckled, "If you didn't know me better I would say that you're afraid of being here alone with me."

The girl flushed a little and sat down at the table, trying to hide her confusion.

"Please, who do you think I am?", Seiya laughed at her, "A wolf devouring virgins?"

She didn't answer, praying for him to stop, with her eyes lowered.

"You really think that!", Seiya approached her and tried to look into her eyes, "Incredible! Why?"

"Because", she refused to gaze back at him and sipped a tea, "It's your fault."

"My fault? Did I whenever do anything dirty to you?", Seiya pretended to be completely innocent.

"You know as well as me what I exactly mean!", she snarled madly at him, tightening her fists.

"Okay, okay", he stepped back, grinning, "Let's not destroy the mood."

After meal they went outside and walked down the beach.

"Could you believe this island is artificial?", Seiya uttered.

"Artificial?"

"Yes, there are **a** few small islands like that around, made for rich, spoiled people, likeme for example", he scoffed at himself.

Usagi snickered lightly, brushed the water with her fingertips and marveled at the dark starlit sky reflecting upon the waves.

"How beautiful!", she kicked her shoes off and paddled a bit. The sound of the ocean was so softly calming her harassed soul.

"True", Seiya uttered from behind her, "Beautiful. Seems that the goddess flew down from the heaven and favored me with her presence."

Usagi gazed back at him with an anger and sorrow written in her eyes.

"Seiya, please, stop that. Stop mentioning your feelings all the time. I can't stand it. It just... makes me feel terrible that I hurt you."

"I told you not to feel bad, Odango", Seiya brushed her hand briefly, "It's not your fault that I've fallen in love with you. Things like that just happen and none of us can can help it. And I... I just can't stop myself. In fact you're hurting me badly, but in the same time you're giving me the highest happiness. I admit that there is no logic here."

Tears streaked down Usagi's face. His voice was so tender yet sad that it tortured her.

"I want to go back home", she sniffed, "I know that I hurt you, but you're hurting me too."

"I know you just want to get rid of me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused to you", he grabbed her hand and bent down to kiss it, but she snatched and ran away to the house, weeping bitterly because of her solitude and helplessness. She threw herself onto the bed and drenched the pillow with her tears.

Seiya came back as well and sat by her side, stroking her head and her shuddering arms.

"Please, girl, don't cry... That shatters my heart..."

"Leave me alone, Seiya!", she managed to say, "I want to get out of here!"

"Odango, believe me, I understand. I know how it feels when you lose someone most important."

"Lose... someone important?", her eyelids flickered while staring at him, "What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

The man furrowed his brows.

"I mean your boyfriend, of course. I am so sorry."

"For what...?", Usagi gripped the blanket and pulled it closer.

Seiya stared at her questioningly.

"You... don't know?"

"Know what?", she was about to scream.

"God", he rubbed his forehead, clenching his eyes, "Didn't they tell you that he is... dead?"

"What?", she mouthed, her eyes turned into two black wells of fear, the blanket dropped out from her paralyzed hands, "Dead...?"

Seiya got up and rushed around the room, not being able to find appropriate words to describe the situation.

"Usagi-chan, I'm so sorry...", he called her by her given name for the first time, "They've said that there was a plane crash above the ocean, no one survived..."

"No", Usagi protested with teary voice, and smiled weakly, "It's impossible. It is just a sick joke, right?"

"I'm so sorry. We suspect that Galaxia attacked them", Seiya sat down next to her, averting his eyes off her.

"No, Seiya, this is not true, right?", she grabbed his shirt, crying straight into his face, "It is... a lie... No way that he..."

Something exploded within her head, threatening to make her go crazy. Her eyes darkened and grew dead, gazing at the distance, her hands dropped down. Seiya jumped up and dashed towards the kitchen. He went back after a minute and put the glass to her lips, forcing her to drink. Usagi grimaced while the stinging liquid streamed down her throat, making her gasp. She stifled and started to cough heavily. Seiya brought the bottle and poured the alcohol into the glass again. Tears rolled down Usagi's face and the cough changed into desperate weeping. Seiya moved nearer and hugged her tightly, rocking her in his embrace. She couldn't even protest, her arms shook from those body-racking continuous sobs. He buried his face in her hair, rubbing his cheek against them, remaining silent, because there were no words to ease her pain. Usagi cried for almost an hour, making his shirt completely soaked, until she was too exhausted.

"I'm so sorry...", he repeated for the tenth time.

"How can I go on?", she sniffed helplessly, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know", Seiya laughed bitterly, "I don't even know how can I go on without you, but it just... happens. I wake up and do what I have to do, always amazed that I am not dead yet. Day by day."

"I am not so strong...", Usagi covered her face with hands, "I can't stand being by myself!"

"Strength has nothing to do with it", he drew back her forelocks, "You know that you have your duties you can't abandon and you just go on."

"Seiya, I'm so sorry", Usagi was about to cry again, "I feel like the... murderer because of you."

"Didn't I tell you that you gave me the highest happiness?", he rose her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes, "You were the one of the best things that occurred in my life, truly..."

Usagi's heart throbbed. She was torn apart, her mind crushed by the horrifying news, her emotions burning like the fires of hell, the despair overwhelmed her.

"I wish I could comfort you even a bit. I know that I am not good enough, but...", Seiya's lips brushed her forehead with gentle caress, "I love you. No matter what, I love you very much."

"I want to drink", Usagi spoke with a voice, husky and low-pitched from crying, "Please don't mention your... feelings, you know, just for a short time, if you can, please."

"Why?" he demanded, moving nearer, "It is a bare truth, why should I hide it?"

Usagi took a sip of an alcohol, her face curved with a funny grimace. The corners of her mouth slipped down.

"I'm sorry but...", she sniffed, "I think it is coming again..."

"Come to me", Seiya clasped her, "You have as much time as you need to cry your suffering out."

And she wept bitterly until she fell asleep in his arms. An awakening was awful. Seiya was sleeping as well, pressing down her leg. They lied half in the bed, half on the floor, their bodies tangled together. Usagi hissed stretching her benumbed limbs and dragged towards the bathroom. Her face was aching from sobs and when she looked into the mirror, she could barely recognize herself. Her eyes changed into tiny, red slits with dark shadows under them. Usagi rinsed her face with a cold water and took off her clothes. Having a shower, she heard a faint creak and Seiya entered the bathroom.

"Odango, are you there?"

Usagi froze, being aware that only the thin plastic milky veil separated her stark naked body from Seiya's eyes.

"I am", her voice trembled a bit, "Please, can you go out?"

There was no response, no movement, only the water was splashing down. Usagi's breathe stopped while she was listening intently, staring at the veil with unblinking eyes, unable to move or speak. Finally Seiya uttered.

"I brought you a clean towel."

"Tha..Thanks", she stuttered, praying for his leaving.

Another creak and he obviously left.

"Damn!", Usagi fell down to her knees, sprinkling the water and panting, "He almostgave me the heart attack!"

She set the veil ajar and grabbed the towel quickly, wrapping herself tightly in it. She was alone in the bathroom but still felt as if Seiya was peeping her. She dressed up and made for the room.

"Wow", Seiya's eyes sparkled seeing her, "I've never seen your hair down. It's just incredible, like the golden cascade of shooting stars..."

"Thanks", she stopped in the door and looked at him diffidently, "Please, don't go into the bathroom when I'm taking the shower, okay?"

"I had to. What would you do if you finished and found out that there was no towel? But I promise not to disturb you again. I hope that in the next time you'll come by yourself to ask me for the towel", he winked.

Usagi sat down on the bed (in the safe distance from Seiya) and intertwined her fingers.

"By the way, it's midnight", Seiya yawned, pointing at the wall clock, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"I'm not sleepy, you know...", she muttered under her nose.

"Well, then excuse me", he placed himself down on the bed, "But I have to--", the next yawn broke his words and his eyes closed against his will. After few minutes he was sleeping soundly, breathing deeply.

Usagi's eyes reached his face and she stared at him for a time, admiring his long eyelashes. "Like women's", she thought to herself and giggled quietly, "In fact he's a half woman, isn't he?"

Seiya mumbled something and rolled over. Except of that unusual eyelashes there were no traces of his female side seen at the moment. His features were definitely masculine and his body... Usagi examined shyly his outlines hidden under the blanket and gazed aside with a flush. Her heart hammered when she realized what he could think if he woke up and saw her staring at him like that. She approached the window and looked into the velvet darkness behind the window glass.

"I don't know what to do", she mouthed to herself, "I don't know... I need help..."

Tears were coming again like the high tide of the ocean. Usagi gulped trying to push them away, but her throat was tightened. "Not again, not again, I can't stand this...", she looked around in panic and her gaze reached the bottle and the glass on the table. She swallowed the liquid and moaned while it burned down her guts, then she poured the alcohol into the glass again. The taste wasn't very good, but she felt like it was washing her sorrow away. Suddenly her legs weakened and she just fell down to her knees, startled. Her head was spinning.

"Odango, what are you doing?", Seiya sat up on the bed. Usagi rose her head and looked at him, smiling blurry.

"I wanted to drink. It seemed to ease me somehow. But for some reason I can't stand up now."

She grasped the edge of the table, willing to get up, but it didn't help her.

"Well, I think you have enough", Seiya choked a cackle, "Let me help you. I suppose you have never drunk that much before, right?"

He held her under her upper arms and helped her to climb the bed.

"I didn't want to cry again...", Usagi's eyes watered, "I'm sorry. I am such a crybaby. Everyone always laughs at me because of that..."

"That's okay", he squeezed her hand and brushed it with his lips, "I understand. You don't have to explain yourself."

"I know", Usagi closed her eyes, "Before I've met you I didn't got what it means to understand each other. I thought the girls understand me but I was wrong."

"I'm sure you're not thinking that", Seiya leaned on his elbow, "You're just tired, scared and desperate."

"They don't understand", she insisted, "If they did, they wouldn't want us to sever. I could handle all the things only because you were with me."

"Really? Am I of such a great importance to you?"

"Well, kind of. I can't explain that, but... You know..."

"I don't know anything", Seiya shook his head and his hair swung in the air, "I think you're trying to say something."

"Yes... Sometimes... Only sometimes... I just wonder...", her eyes opened wide when she realized how close it was to confess the unwelcome truth. Then she shut her mouth immediately, reddening furiously. Seiya didn't speak, just looked into her eyes, and in that very second she knew that he knew what she was about to say.

"I need fresh air", she wailed, "I'm going outside".

She dragged towards the door but didn't reach it because Seiya stopped in front of her.

"You know", he started, moving nearer, "I know your face better than anyone's else. And your eyes as well..."

"As you said a moment ago, I'm just tired, scared and desperate", Usagi attempted to avoid danger, "That's all. Please, let me out."

Seiya continued as if he didn't hear her words.

"...and they can't lie to me, Odango. Your eyes can never lie to me."

Usagi's heart thumped, its racing beat echoed within her entire being, making her knees melt even more. Her fate was written on his face. She was ready to run away, but he grasped her wrists.

"Please, let me in...", he demanded softly.

"No", she tried to step back, "No. Go away."

"Why?", he released one of her hands and stroked her blushed cheek. "Because of him? But he is not here anymore. He's gone."

"No!", Usagi pulled back until she felt the cool surface of the wall behind her back, "I don't believe that. Seiya, don't move closer!"

"Why are you afraid of yourself...?", his voice was so quiet she could barely hear it, "Why are you afraid of your own feelings...? It is too late, don't you know that...?", Seiya leaned his hands on the wall, enclosing her shuddering body within.

Usagi tried to utter a word, but her mouth was paralyzed, her voice caught in her throat. She licked her lips nervously.

She could deny as much as she wanted, but undoubtedly he was right. It was too late for her to push him away, because she liked him too much. Damn it, she didn't want to, but she did with all her might. Looking into his eyes she realized that the inevitable was coming and she felt so guilty because in fact she didn't want to stop. She knew from long ago as well as everyone knew that she fell for Seiya, but she pretended not to know. She had Mamoru, right, and she was faithful to him no matter what, but now, when he wasn't in the way, things changed completely. The truth was revealed and she couldn't act being Seiya's friend no more.

"I'll wash away all the pain, I promise" Seiya brushed her lips with a kiss, brief one, but it made her gasp.

Every inch of her skin yearned for his touch so badly. She loved him, she could see that clearly. She wasn't an innocent girl any longer and she drowned into his eyes when another kiss came soon, deeper, more passionate, sweeter, hotter...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi awakened in the morning, the rays of the sun glanced into the room, dazzling her. Seiya was lying next to her, still sleeping, with a light delightful smile on his face, his naked body half-covered with a blanket. Two tiny tears escaped Usagi's eyes, when she leaned back and looked at the ceiling, happy and sorrowful at the same time. Her body ached a bit from spasms of an ecstasy and her skin was covered with red marks of her lover's kisses.

Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. She decided not to be surprised again and just to take everything easy. It was the only way to save her reason. With that thought she reached for her clothes and started to dress, when Seiya woke up.

"Good morning", he smiled dreamily with his eyes half-shut, "What's the time?"

"Nine", her hands shook while taking her bra on, "It's early..."

"I've slept enough", Seiya grasped her from behind, "Come to me, Odango..."

"Seiya, let go!", she was beet-red, "Let me go!"

"Why are you so shy?", he giggled, trying to unfasten her bra secretly.

"Because!", she pouted and ran to the kitchen to dress. Seiya followed her and her eyes grew big as plates.

"S-e-i-y-a! Get dressed!"

"What?", he scratched his head and looked down at himself, "Ah, I see."

He went to the bathroom and Usagi heard a water swashing, then he began to sing quietly, "Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi..."

Usagi went out from the house, sighing. Her heart was still fluttering within her chest and her cheeks were hot. Then she laughed to herself wholeheartedly, covering her face with her hand, "Baka, he's so cutely hopeless." Without recognizing it she began to weep. "No, I'm crying again, I don't want to, there has never been such a crybaby as me and will never be, why?" "There were too many things to endure", the voice within her mind answered, her own voice, "You were kidnapped, then saved, then you learned about Mamoru, and finally it was your first time that night, wasn't it?" She nodded to herself, feeling like she became ten years older during last few days. Suddenly she noticed someone running down the beach, one figure, then another and another, approaching quickly.

"Girls!", she jumped up and dashed towards them, getting stuck in the sand, "I'm here!", she waved her hand frantically.

"Usagi-chan! We've found you at last!", Sailor Mars was panting heavily.

"Found?", asked Usagi with astonishment, "What--"

"Is Seiya here?", Healer interjected. Usagi's eyes grew wide.

"Healer? Maker? Why are you here?"

"Is he?", the silver-haired Senshi demanded impatiently.

"Yes", Usagi nodded, "In the house..."

Maker flew towards the house, Healer followed her.

"Here", Mars handed her friend golden heart-shaped brooch.

"Mars! Arigatou!", Usagi rubbed her cheek against her treasure, "I thought it was definitely lost!"

"Usagi, transform now", Sailor Pluto stepped forward, "We've got to finish it."

"I don't get anything", Usagi's chin dropped, "Did something wrong happen?"

They heard a sound of explosion from the house. Two figures ran out, Healer and Maker, obviously ready to fight. Seiya ran out as well, still naked, then threw his henshin Star Brooch into the air. "Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Wait a second!", Usagi screamed, "What is going on! Why is Seiya fighting them?"

Senshi made for him, only Mars left, uttering quickly that Usagi could barely understand.

"Usagi-chan, Seiya was attacked the day before yesterday and fell under the evil spell, then he disappeared and you were lost too and it was obvious that he did something to you, then we found your brooch, and...", Mars took a deep breath and continued, "We started to search for you but he guarded you, not letting us to use telepathy, but thanks to Ami we finally managed to find you, and I hope he didn't do anything to you?"

The dark angel of horror flapped at Usagi with its heavy wings.

"What are you saying?", she whispered, "The evil spell? He wasn't himself somehow, but I thought it was because of that situation..."

"Usagi-chan, transform now, before Uranus kills him!", Mars indicated at the group in the distance, where Fighter stood in the center, making her "Star Serious Laser" at everybody, "I think only you can turn him back to normal."

Usagi squeezed her brooch with trembling hand and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She shouted with all her might "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" and the golden light overflowed Fighter. Her body tensed and she yelled terribly while the dark shadow released itself from her body and tried to flee. Finally the Senshi of Fight lost her consciousness and collapsed down. Moon bit her lower lip that the blood trickled down her chin.

"Please Mars, tell me...", she whined, "About Mamoru..."

"What?"

"Seiya told me that there was a plane crush and Mamoru died."

Mars shrieked.

"That's not true! He is just lost, but not dead, this is what we've been told! I'm sorry that we didn't tell you earlier but there was no chance..."

Moon couldn't hear her last words because she lost her balance, the darkness flooded her eyes and she fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All the Earth Senshi were gathered in the Hikawa Shrine, discussing last events, when Luna arrived with somber face.

"She didn't want to come again?", Rei inquired sadly.

Luna nodded silently and jumped onto the stone stage.

"She closed her heart before me, before us. Her trust was so terribly shattered", Minako stated with compassion.

"I'm afraid that there is something more", Haruka pulled her sandy hair angrily, "The mere lie about Mamoru's death wouldn't turn Koneko-chan into that empty shell."

Rest of the girls didn't comment, but who knows what they thought.

"Do you think he... raped her?", Michiru dared to utter the dangerous question.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Rape? I don't think so. Remember her face when we arrived."

Ami and Minako blushed, Rei lowered her head, Makoto quivered.

"Yes, she was brighter than a star", Michiru rubbed her chin, "Gleaming inside."

Haruka exchanged glances with her lover.

"I'll bring her here", she decided and got up.

"How? She won't listen to you", Luna looked up at the tallest Senshi.

"And I won't listen to her", the Goddess of the Sky shrugged, hiding the shiver of her heart beneath her blank appearance, "I'll just take her with me."

"Good luck", Rei walked Haruka downstairs, "But please, don't hurt her even more."

"That bastard already hurt her as much as I never could", Haruka growled, "I only hope that we'll manage to calm her."

"Haruka-san, what do you mind if we brought Seiya and the others as well?", Rei stopped while her friend got in the car.

"I think I can stand his presence for a while without killing him", the bitter sneer was an answer and the famous car racer started with a screech.

After half an hour Three Lights appeared with their Princess. Rei and the others almost wrung their hands, seeing Seiya's pitiful condition. His cool, arrogant look just vanished. His eyes were dead, his face gloomy, with the dark shadows under his eyes.

"I see the law court has gathered", Yaten scoffed hatefully, "We've brought along your culprit, where is ours?"

They heard a tiny squeal. Haruka was climbing the stairs, with Usagi in her arms. Usagi's condition was the same as Seiya's, but she managed to struggle to escape Haruka's grasp. Finally she surrendered and drooped, with her bare feet hanging in the air along with Haruka's footsteps, her matted blonde hair almost brushing the ground.

Michiru covered her mouth with her palm. There was no one else who knew Haruka as well as her girlfriend, and Michiru was the only one who noticed the tormented look in Haruka's eyes.

Usagi squealed again when she saw all her friends waiting for her, but that squeal was nothing in comparison to the ear-piercing scream which she uttered when realized that Seiya was also there. She writhed so madly that Haruka could barely hold her.

"Help me!", the tomboy cast a desperate glance at her friends. Michiru ran nearer, pushing down the tears stinging her eyes, and grabbed Usagi's shoulder.

"Shhh, easy, easy", she murmured into blonde's ear.

At last Usagi realized that there was no way to flee and stuck to Haruka, gripping her shirt strongly and sobbing into her chest like a little girl. Even Yaten and Taiki were touched by this heartbreaking scene, their gazes softened a little.

"Why did you call us here?", Taiki inquired, "We have our own problems to solve."

"We have the battle to fight, as well as you, since you're here on Earth", Rei stated with choked voice, "But how can we? You said that it's your problem, but unfortunately it turns out that it is our mutual problem", her trembling finger pointed at Usagi and Seiya, "Don't you think so?"

Even if Taiki wanted to deny, he couldn't.

"Right", he nodded, "What can we do for you?"

"The right question is: what can we do for them?", Rei replied, pointing again at the two mentioned above.

"It's not Seiya's fault", Yaten snarled.

"Listen", Rei closed her eyes for the moment and then shouted from the bottom of her lungs, "We are not here to judge, we are here to help, understood?", she looked at Yaten with rage.

"Yes, yes", he moved back, scared.

During that conversation Seiya was slowly waking up from his nightmare. His eyes reached shrinking Usagi.

"It was my fault", he uttered with husky voice, making everybody jump.

"Seiya!", Taiki tugged at his sleeve, "Are you okay?"

The ebony haired boy knelt down before Usagi and bowed so deep that his forehead stuck to the ground.

"I know that what I've done was unforgivable", he muttered, "I'm so sorry."

"Seiya, it wasn't your fault!", Yaten cried, "You were under the influence of that wicked spell!"

"It doesn't matter, I've ruined everything", Seiya didn't look at him, remaining in the same position, and continued, "Odango, I'm not begging for forgiveness..."

Usagi barely listened to his words, because she felt Haruka's grasp was loosing. At last she snatched out, injuring her bare feet against the stone, and reached the stairs leading to freedom. Haruka dragged Seiya up.

"Go and get her and apologize until she is okay! Otherwise I'm gonna kill you! I'm really serious!"

One look into her eyes and Seiya knew she was truly serious so the only thing he could do was to seek for Usagi and clear things up. Haruka pushed him towards the stairs. Chasing Usagi was easy, because her feet hurt and she was stumbling continuously. When she realized that he was after her, she began to look for a hideout frantically. Her heart stopped and her breathe was taken away.

"Leave me alone!", she cried, trying to run away, but her feet refused working and she fell down, helpless. Seiya knelt by her side and helped her get up.

"I want to be alone", Usagi wailed, "I don't want to see anyone, tell them to leave me alone."

"Odango, your feet!", Seiya examined her bleeding scratches before he hailed a taxi and they rode fast to his apartment. He carried the girl in, put her onto the sofa and dressed her wounds.

"Why did you bring me here?", Usagi gazed around with panic.

"To talk! Odango, I know that I hurt you beyond imagination, I know that I've done unforgivable things...", he stuttered and blushed, "But anyway we have to fight, we can't just sit and sink into sorrow, right? If you keep running away, that won't solve anything. It was you who always repeated that the only way to understand each other and get along is to talk openly. Why don't you talk openly to me? Give us a chance not to become the worst enemies!"

"Openly?", she repeated quietly.

"Right", he nodded, "Let me apologize properly! Haruka said that she'll kill me if you're not okay, and she was serious, so you can see yourself that we have to talk. It's up to you to keep me alive", he said half-serious, half-kidding.

"What do you want to talk about? Everything is ruined. You can't turn back time, can you?", Usagi hung her head.

"I know that we'll never be friends again, but I want us to be able to see each other without immediate retreats. That's all...", Seiya held back tears, "I don't want to see you running away every time we meet."

"I must run", she shrank and clasped herself with her arms, "Whenever I see you... it always reminds me of... of...", her voice broke.

"It was my fault", Seiya shook his head, "Not yours!"

"But you were under that spell...", she whispered, "And I wasn't... Shame on me..."

The vulnerable and helpless look in her eyes startled him.

"It is me who have done the unforgivable...", she continued, "This is why I can't stand myself, I hate myself, I want to die... Believing that he was dead, I was unfaithful... But he is not dead... And I won't be able to look into his eyes anymore..."

"For God's sake, Odango, you can't blame yourself!", Seiya clutched her palms, "If you have to blame anyone, blame me, blame the sorceress who did this to me, but not yourself! I dreamt of that, I yearned for that, and I got it, maybe it was me who started all this! And, believe me, I wish I could be with you there forever. When I found out what I've done, I couldn't forgive myself, but as well I couldn't stop recalling that memory of you in my arms...", his voice lowered and softened, "I couldn't stop thinking of what could have been if we had another night, and another, and another... I almost prayed for another evil to come and give me this miracle again. And tell me, who is the most shameful one here...?"

"Me", she replied, her eyelids clenched, "Because I feel the same."

"What...?', he gasped with disbelief.

"Don't make such a face! Do I have to repeat?", she screamed with annoyance, her face was wet from tears, "Yes, I dreamt about that... Do you want to humiliate me even more, Seiya? I love you, this is all true! That... island thing... made me realize that I love you in the way I've never loved anyone! This is why I hate myself, and hate you!", she covered her face with hands after revealing all the truth.

"I love you". The sapphire eyes glistened while Seiya let the phrase flow through his all being. The melody of dream coming true at last soothed his soul, rocked his mind and caressed his broken heart. Those three words opened a gate to a new world for him, leaving him bewildered, with his jaw dropped.

"Dearest...", he embraced trembling Usagi and kissed her nape, "Can you repeat that... please?"

He was so dumbfounded that she couldn't choke a laughter. Seiya wasn't discouraged at all and went on.

"It was you who taught me that love and care is not a shame in any case, wasn't you?", he tried to rise her chin with his fingers.

"Seiya, don't tease now! I feel terrible!", she was still hiding her eyes from him.

"Come on, girl. You know that my only dream is to protect you and support you. I won't let you go until you agree to be my girlfriend."

"What about your Princess?", she looked at him with her eyes widened.

"You are my only Princess", Seiya quivered from delight while seeing the sparkle in Usagi's eyes, the sparkle confessing more than any words, "And I know you can't say 'No' to me."

"Teaser!", she pouted and turned her back to him, her face, ears and neck grew crimson.

"If you say so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And the silver moon twilight glowed gently in answer, embraced by the bright, golden starlight.

THE END

_Kitsune1978_

_August 2006_


End file.
